Naruto- the new ninjas of Konaha
by King of Fans
Summary: What would happen if a handful of Kunoichi were to join the leaf village before the start of the story. The main characters will be Karin and Haku/powerful. A lot of character in Naruto will be stronger and utilize more. Specially good lesser characters. Some are:Karin, fu, Yakumo, Hinata, Haku, Ryuuzetsu and more. Some Romance & Hurt.


Naruto- the new ninjas of Konaha

Chapter 1 A new beginning part 1

There is a new World for ever chose that one makes. Some are good and others not so much. Regardless of there choses the consequences will shape the fate of there world. This is the story of one such world. A would were a small hand full of Kunoichi will gain something that they might of never had and the fate of the world will be the price.

It started near the end of the third grate ninja war in the village hidden in the grass, with them barely surviving. However, there land was harmed and there economy was suffering. As a results bandits, and small groups of criminals saw it as the perfect opportunity to seize power. With a single idea the leaders of the hidden grass had a plan that would tern it all around. They would make a alliance with all five of the of five grate nations.

They sent out 5 scrolls, one to each of the five great nations. When each kage read the scrolls they were each dumbfounded, and fearful, but yet interested in the possibilities. The scrolls read "To each of the 5 kage I have a proposal to each one of you. A trade and security alliance. If agreed to you would receive free trade with the hidden grass. However, if an other Village, or group were to attack, you must come to our aid".

At this point each one of the 5 were ready to put it down. Do you to the fact that if they do it they would be fighting a miniature war with the number of bandits their currently. However, as they kept on reading they discovered something that would force them to say yes. "If agreed we will bring one person of your choice back to life. As you may know there is a clan in Kusagakure that can bring the dead back to life, in exchange for their own. With all the numerous deaths in the war, there's bond to be at one man or woman who you would do anything to get back. Perhaps you could even save this opportunity for later. If that would be the case you would receive a infant a the clan so they would have no chance of betrayal. If you refused, I am sure the other nations would jump at this opportunity."

After reading the message they could not refuse. With a single stamp in each one of there hands they agreed. When the messages were brought back, they sent out 1 White haired men with purple eyes and 4 babies with similar features away never to be seen again. The clan was heart broken with 4 of there children gone.

Meanwhile a baby slipped in it's mothers arms on there way to the hidden leaf. The mother lacked the purple eyes of the her family, but when the they arrived the baby girl opened her eyes, revealing the purple eyes the village was that Ryuzetsu simply went back to sleep, unknowing her destiny was forever changed.

Xxx

About 4 years have passed sense the 9 tailed fox attacked and strange energies was starting to emerge. In response a team of konaha's sensory types were sent out to investigate, and what they found was enough to send shivers done there spines. It was even so great they had to assembled the 3ed hokage, Donzo, and the elders were gathered in one room to hear the results. The head of the mission stood before his elders and said " I'm afraid that the results of the investigation were worse them what we could of imagined, as the 9 tails other 1/2 will emerge in about 2 months". Everyone in the room were wide eyes and completely silent, until the Hokage said " I thought that with the 9 tails yin 1/2 alive and the circumstances of how the yang 1/2 died would make it nearly impossible for it to come back"? The man could only say in the gravest ton possible that "the truth of the matter is that those circumstances has never happened before so there is no telling what would of happened after it died".

Donzo replied by saying "The fact is that the war with the cloud is almost over, and a tails beast emerging will only lengthen the conflict. So is there any way of sealing a tailed beast before it is revived "? The female elder spoke next "there is a Uzumaki scroll that has a technique that can make a seal for a jinchuuriki wall the tailed best is in the process of being revived. This is done by slowly absorbing the beast own chakra to make a seal and uses the holders own chakra to adjust the seals form to best hold the beast, for the jinchuuriki. This seal is so seamless that the person it is on won't even realize that a seal for the beast was even made".

The old man next to her spoke next by saying, " The seal however requires a few conditions for it to be successful. The first is that it this technique can only be performed by a uzumaki and they would only be able to use it on a sibling or children. As Donzo already knows finding one uzumaki will take months, let alone two. Not to mentioned that with the time it takes to form the seal, we would have to have the uzumakis on our doorstep".

As if on cue one of the guards walked in and said " there is a woman and her daughter at our gates, claiming to be a Uzumaki and is asking to joining the hidden leaf". It was rare to have all 4 of them speechless. However, twice on the same day was unheard of until now. There was complete silence, until the Hokage managed to say "Bring them in".

They soon learned that learned that this woman and her douter Karin were on the run from men who wanted to kill them, ever since her husband went missing. They were first on there way to the hidden grass, but then they realize that they were infested with bandits and foreign ninja, so they decided to avoid it and there neighbor for said reasons. With this they decided to seek out help from the whirlpools greatest ally the leaf. After herring there story the Hokage gave the uzumaki his offer for them being able to join "this my be hard, but we want your daughter to be the next jinchuuriki, in exchange for you're families protection"

It took hours of convincing, arguing, and checking their story and identity for they're discussions to be complete. The final nail on the coffin however, was the fact that they have a strict policy of bring up the nine tail foxes jinchuuriki in the leaf and the fact that most people think that all the kubbie's chakra was sealed in Naruto would drop most of there suspicious about her being a jinchuuriki. Eventually Karen's mother with a heavy heart was forest to preform the sealing Justu on her daughter.

Xxx

It has been a little over a year sense Karin and her mother had been on the move to the hidden leaf. It was difficult moving at first, but well worth it. Karin no longer had to walk all day, to live. She had her mother with her a large chunk of the day and when she's not she was a like a super hero In karin's eyes. By healing the sick and injured at the hospital, she was doing something that most ninja can't even get a grip on.

However, the thing that caught Karin's eyes the most when they first moved in was her house. Karin would call it a castle, but to most it was considered small. It was a rundown building with 2 small bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen, a smaller rooms with a counter and a old coffee table taking up the majority of the rooms space, and a old seller that Karin was a scared of. Regardless if it was only one of those rooms, it still felt like a home.

The only down side was that some of the villagers were not fond of outsiders, but after a little while most of them started to get fond of them. However, there is only one thing that made it all worth it. When they were trying to find a restaurant with less criticism, they Stumble upon Karin's future favorite restaurant, Ichirocu Raman. A restaurant that serves Raman would put it's immediately on Karin's top 10, but the Raman was so good it only took Karin one bite, before she started eating the whole thing in a mad frenzy. Before she knew it Karin became one of only 3 kids her age to eat a entire bowl and still want more. However, even if the food was terrible she would still go back for the cook. It was like the man was cooking for a old friend (Kushina). The place was so good Karin Would always say "thank you" after she finished her bowl. Even if she was dreaming about eating there you could hear her say "thank you" and she was ordering a other bowl. P.S it happens a lot.

Everything was good for the first year, but strange things were starting to happen to Karin. (P.S it's not puberty, Karin still has several years before that happens and spoilers it's gonna to hit, like a freight train). The first sign Karin noticing was her chakra has been slowly changing over the past year. Karin had always been able to sense and smell chakra, so she was able to detect it. Her chakra was becoming stronger, and getting a dark undertone. Her mother told her that chakra can change and her abilities will only grow in time, so Karin never really noticed. So she did not notice when she started to heal faster, and gained the ability to sense emotions. However, one day something happened that forced her to address it.

It started out like in the other day for Karin. She got out of bed with the cutest yawn and went to the bathroom. After getting a footstool ready to brush her teeth, she noticed 3 whiskers forming on each of her cheeks. She was so shocked Karin screamed and drew her mother in immediately to her location. When she arrived Karin only had one thing to say in the saddest voice she can make, "what is happening to me"?


End file.
